Holyblood Stormrage
At Birth Ever since Holyblood was born he was always.."Different". Lke first of all he was blind. He could see what other coulnd't but what others could he he couldn't. A black sash was put over his eyes for that reason. What he could see was the future, and demonic happenings. You may be wondering, "How did he inherit these abilities?". Well his father was Illidan Stormrage and his mother was Faelara Stormrage. He was being made fun of until he showed his true inner demon. Wings outstretched from his back, Horns grew to godlike height, Green runes spread across his chest, and his bottom half became mutated. Holyblood's Father knew this would happen one day. So Illidan took Holyblood away to Black Temple where he met his life-lost sister Linwe. Shattered Sun Right then he began to train with the Shattered Sun and learned from the best. He quickly rose in ranks from Initiate, To Corporal, To Sergent, To Lieutenant, To Colonel, To Major, To Warlord! All along the way he still continued to be nagged on. So one night his sister, Linwe came to him and offered a deal. She said "Come with me brother, to the land of Northrend to Slay Arthas, and finish our Father's Work" Of course, Holyblood couldn't disagree so he quickly snuck away, turning his back on the Shattered Sun. Northrend The road to Northrend was a very long and cols journey. No one dared asked what buisness Linwe and Holyblood had there. So off they went. Starting in Borean Tundra and ending in Icecrown Citadel. Of course Northrend was HEAVILY Guarded. But they were all NO match for the Stormrages. FInally, Once at Icecrown Citdel they were taken by surprise and the Lich King, Arthas appeared right in the back of them. The Fight The Lich King Acted as if he weren't impressed. He just laughed while his Ghouls started to surround us. We fought our way through, the massive hordes of Undead and finally we were face-to-face with the Lich King. Arthas made no hesitation he quickly stabbed Linwe three times that didnt stop her she kept fighting! It was an epic battle so many slices and blocks until *Slice* Linwe had been badly hurt. But this happened so fast, Holyblood Started to transform from a Blood Elf to a Massive demon. Leather Wings, Razor Teeth, and Demonic abilities. Some say he only does this when a Stormrage or Loved one is hurt, some say he's just scared to transform. Well whatever it was it was out of control. Arthas was scared, Terrified actually. But Arthas was a HUGE coward so he hopped on his Dragon and sped off. But this new monster Holyblood was wouldn't take No for an Answer he outstretched his wings and flew after him! The Chase Now Arthas was no Idiot he knew exactly where he was going. He was hading startight for Linwe. So he turned back and flew right toward her. Now Holyblood was Ticked-Off we flew faster than anyone could possibly imagine. With ominous fury Holyblood pulled out two Green Warglaives and sliced Arthas' body almost in half. Lucky for Arthas Holyblood's Demonic form was ending and he was soon weak. After The Incident Arthas landed on his Citadel with Holyblood laying almost lifeless. The Lich King raised his Sword-. But all of a sudden a Blood Elf by the name of Jarethan, EmperorJarethan he called upon his arcane powers and Banished Arthas for a century. EmperorJarethan ran to his side and offered him a place in his guild, The . Holyblood now relies there, although he is still blind he hasent had another demonic transformation again. Category:Silvermoon Empire